My Silly Days
by heRsheys ChoColatier
Summary: Series of One-shots. Raze x Ulrika marathon. Chapter Four: Ulrika wants Raze to do something for her, but as always, everything has a price.
1. Not So Bad

'heRsheys says: I'm really a fan of Raze x Ulrika pairing! I'm inspired! Hahaha! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I no own anything.

* * *

Chapter One

Not so bad

**c [ _ ]**

"Goodness! Am I really doing this?" Ulrika shrieked at the kitchen. She was holding onto her hair, tempted to pull out and shriek again. But that would be nasty.

Turning her head, she faced her flying Mana. "Uryuu...I'm really doing this, aren't I"

The flying Mana nodded. "Uhh...!"

Ulrika hastily went to a crouching position, covering her head with her hands. "Why did I do this?" She was going hysterical. "Why AM I doing this?"

A 'ting!' sound was heard and it echoed throughout the kitchen. The hysterical blonde went very still.

"Uryuyika!" shouted the cute Mana behind her and snapped her out of her reverie.

She hastily got up, nearly tripping over something. Carefully, she pulled out the puffed up flour out of the oven. Looking at her work, she pondered wether she should continue or not. She would have continued staring at the bread if only Uryu didn't nudge her and snap her out of her musings.

Ulrika took a glance at Uryu. The creature was as close as to glowering at her if she didn't make up her decision soon. Letting out a breath, she spoke, "I'm sorry, Uryu..."

"Uryuyika! FIGHT-O!"

The blonde looked at her Mana. Letting out a final breath, she squared her shoulders and pumped herself up. "Okay! I've started this, I'm going to finish this!"

**c [ _ ]**

"Jerktown!"

He almost sneered. Would she stop calling him that? Turning around with a wry face, Raze saw the familiar blonde run up to him.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

She paused for a moment and she looked surprised, unsure. He almost felt bad for snapping at her. Almost.

Gathering her courage altogether again, she stepped forward but her eyes were still looking away. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Jerktown," she began, her cheeks letting out a visible pink, "...but, you see, I baked this cake and, well, I wanted to hear someone's opinion about it. I know I've got Chloe but I'm pretty sure she'll only rub off the negative points. In Enna's case, he's too busy right now. I don't want to disturb him-"

"So, you're disturbing me instead."

Ulrika looked at him incredulously before continuing, "Yeah, well, I said I was sorry. And back to the cake, if I ask Pepperoni, he'll be the one to rub off the good points. As for Goto, I...really don't know." She abruptly shoved the box of chocolate bread to his hands. "You're my only choice. So...uh...enjoy!" She practically ran off after that.

Raze was held speechless for a moment. Shaking his head, he looked at the box in his hands and noticed a card stuck to it. Swiftly flipping it, his eyes went wide when he read the words.

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAZE! I APOLOGIZE FOR LYING._

_ULRIKA & URYU :D_

In spite of himself, he smiled. Tucking the card into his pocket, Raze continued his way with the box in his hands. Maybe she wasn't so bad, after all.

* * *

...and POOF! It became Koko Krunch! :D

So, how was it? Leave something for me!

**'heRsheys ChoColatier**


	2. I Like You!

'heRsheys says: I am SO sorry for the SUPER late update! To atone for my wrong doings, I shall post two chapters today. Hope you'll forgive me, whoever you are! Anyway, let's get on with the story!

RazeUlrika love! X3

**Disclaimer: **NIS owns MK2.

* * *

Chapter Two

I like You!

**c [ _ ]**

Raze was a bit relieved when Flay partnered him with the pretty yet clumsy Ulrika. They were assigned to some bandit's place and do the usual thing: gather ingredients.

"Jerktown, hurry! You're being a slowpoke!" the blonde said as she skipped ahead of him.

"Would you stop calling me that?" Raze scowled at her.

She snorted. "Dream on."

They continued on, one amused, the other irritated. They arrived at a fork in the road.

"The road divides; you should take the right fork," Ulrika said thoughtfully.

He nodded absentmindedly. Raze took the right fork. He was beginning to regret his actions. This wasn't the usual him. He should just be nonchalant around her. But no, he couldn't. Gritting his teeth, he continued the search for their last ingredient. He paused and looked back. There wasn't a single monster in the area. Then it hit him. "Damn!" he scowled and ran towards the left fork.

**c [ _ ]**

Ulrika hummed. "That last ingredient sure is hard to find." She looked around, trying to find it. She stopped when something caught her eye. Ulrika walked closer to it then squealed, "Kyaa! Found you!" The blonde quickly grabbed it. "Finally!"

Searching for a way out, she looked around then found an opening at the end. Before Ulrika could even take a step, she heard something behind her.

Abruptly, she turned around and was faced with five thugs. "Ew…" she muttered under her breath, lips curling in disgust.

"Hello, pretty lady," said one of the thugs, tapping his club on the otherhand.

"What's a lil' girl like you doing here?" said a ragged voice from behind and she turned. Another set of thugs were present. All of them were surrounding her.

Ulrika readied herself to a fighting stance. A little action wouldn't hurt.

There was movement then. She mentally scolded herself, forgetting the fact that she was practically surrounded by thugs. Twisting around, she was surprised to face the broad back of the guy that was occupying her thoughts earlier.

The tip of his sword was under the thugs chin. His eyes were piercing and so blue, she thought.

"Touch her and you're dead," Raze said in a deadly tone then added, "No matter. Even if you don't touch her, you'll be dead, anyway."

One of the thugs sneered, "Arrogant brat!" The thug lunged for an attack.

Raze swiftly dodged it then turned to a corner. He slashed at a wood and the ceiling began to rumble. While the thugs were distracted, Raze abruptly grabbed Ulrika's hand and hurriedly ran out of the collapsing cave.

Ragged screams were heard. Ulrika stared in shock at the now collapsed opening of the cave. It all happened so quickly. She was certain she'd no more than taken a breath. Then she snapped. "Why the hell did you do that?"

He frowned. "What?"

"That!" she pointed at the collapsed opening. "Why the hell did you just butt in?"

He gritted his teeth. "I just saved your goddamn life."

She glared at him. "I never told you to save my goddamn life."

"That was an ambush, woman! You couldn't save yourself even if the world depended on it!" he shot back.

"So what if it was an ambush? I can take care of myself perfectly fine. And my name's not 'woman', mister," she poked him hard on the chest. "God! Why do you care anyway?" she asked, frustrated.

Ulrika jolted when he grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her.

"I like you, okay?" he looked at her directly in the eyes. "I like you. You're not my type but I like you, anyway. I just sort of… liked you. Surely you don't want the girl you like to get hurt, right?"

Her response to him was simple. Eyes wide, mouth agape. Then she let out a nervous laugh, "Really? You're not kidding, are you?"

"O-of course!" He blushed and she just found it adorable. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

"No," she uttered and tiptoed, gave him a peck on the lips. "I think I'm beginning to like you, too, Raze," she said and started to walk her way down the path, leaving him staring and dumbfounded.

"Hurry, Jerktown! Or you'll be ambushed there! Oh, wait! Don't move! I want to do the rescuing, too!"

* * *

I'm not really good in fighting scenes so I would like to apologize if I ever disappointed anyone.

:D

'**heRsheys Chocolatier**


	3. The Insignificant Guy

'heRsheys says: …Third one-shot!

**Disclaimer: **As always and forever will be: I do not own MK2.

* * *

Chapter Three

The Poor Insignificant Guy

**c [ _ ]**

VP's combat class ended with a task. You know what it is. My friends – yeah, they're my friends, deal with it – decided to talk about it. Plan and strategize, I think. They went to a corner and I was being dragged by Et. Lily started talking but I wasn't paying attention.

My gaze focused on the blonde standing not so far away. She was talking to an insignificant guy in class or rather the insignificant guy was talking to her. I silently gritted my teeth in annoyance. Can't he tell the girl was NOT a bit interested in him?

It was obvious he, the insignificant guy, was asking her out or hitting on her. The smug look in his face told everything. Oh, how I wish to punch the bastard's face. She wanted to say no, but she didn't. Instead, she clutched the book she was holding closer to her chest.

What the hell was wrong with her? Normally, she'd just sneer or punch the insignificant guy herself. This isn't the usual her. The usual Ulrika. The Ulrika I've known and have grown to love.

Yep. Love. Never thought I'd ever feel such emotion. I was a loner. I stay away from people, detach myself from them. I was aloof. People try to engage conversations with me. However, I only respond if necessary. I'd utter a word or two, nod or shake my head. At most times, I say nothing. Never would've thought I'd fall in love with someone, especially not to her, of all people. We would always fight. We'd bicker, shout at each other, and glare at each other. I still love her, anyway. She's stubborn and cheerful. She has this bright personality that even I couldn't get away from the light. I love that about her. She's beautiful, no doubt. Her long golden hair that reached her waist was wonderful. Soft as silk, although I haven't really touched it. Her skin is clear and smooth, although I haven't really touched that either. They say the eyes are the window to the soul. I was beginning to believe it. When she's happy her eyes would twinkle in amusement. When angered, you could almost see the flames that raged.

When the insignificant guy tried to her hair, I decided he just crossed the line.

My feet began to move towards to her. I glared daggers at the back of the bastard, fists clenched at my sides.

"…and that's about it. Hey! Raze! Where do think you're doing?"

I ignored Lily's voice and continued my way. Ulrika's eyes widened as I approached them. The idiot looked over his shoulder and I saw his eyes widen in fear. Okay, good. That was a start.

I looked at him, my eyes cold and piercing. "Evaporate, idiot." I told him, my voice as cold as ice.

He stepped back. "What?" he shot back, annoyed.

Seeing as there was enough space, I pushed in between him and Ulrika. Glaring at him, I scowled, "Back off, buddy. She's mine."

The idiot seemed more annoyed now. "What? What the hell—"

"Would you rather me use my sword as to guide you where you're supposed to be?"

He glared back at me then muttered a curse under his breath before turning on his heels and walk away.

Letting out a breath, I turned to the girl behind me. She was still looking at me with astonished eyes. "You," I began.

"M-me?" she squeaked. She took a step backward which made her realize her back was already leaning on the wall.

I rested my elbow on the wall right beside her head and leaned in closer. I was awfully close that the tips of our noses were almost touching. Finding my voice, I told her, "Don't go flirting with idiots, Ulrika."

She jerked and glared at me; smacked the book she was holding at my chest with so little force, I barely felt it. "What do you think are you doing?" she asked, her tone irritated. I inwardly smiled. Now that's the Ulrika I know. "And what the hell were you saying that I'm yours? You haven't even kissed me!" she smacked the book against my chest repeatedly. This time, it kinda hurt.

I mentally sighed. I wanted to kiss her right there, right now. But there were too many students inside the room. I gave her a look saying 'I don't do PDA'. She raised a brow at me then huffed. Ah, to hell with it.

I leaned closer until the gap between our lips closed. At first, she was surprised, not moving an inch. For a moment, I thought I was kissing a statue. Then to my utter happiness, she responded my kiss. Her lips were warm and soft against mine.

Breaking apart for the lack of air, I rested my forehead against hers. "Now, you're mine," said I, looking directly into her jaded-colored eyes. She smiled at me, melting my heart.

"You're mine, too."

* * *

I think Raze was a bit OOC here...(-_-)

Haha! Review!

**'heRsheys ChoColatier**


	4. Dresses and Innuendos

**'heRsheys says: **It has been a while. I deeply apologize for this ridiculously late update but I'm grateful for those who still are a fan of Raze x Ulrika.

**Disclaimer: **If I did own MK, my OTP would've been canon from the start.

* * *

Chapter Four

Dresses and Innuendos

**c [ _ ]**

"Please? Pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

"Absolutely not!"

"But I need to know if the dress will fit!"

"Then find a GIRL!" Razeluxe fumed, his ears puffing out smoke.

Ulrika flinched as she clutched the dress against her chest. Pepperoni's mother was having her birthday in few a days and Ulrika wanted to show her gratitude for bringing her dear friend to life by giving a present. She had once seen Pepperoni's mother and as expected, her body structure was much more mannish compared to her own mother's. She had thought it almost looked something like that of a young man.

But her boyfriend was being so stubborn.

"Raze, please! Just once! Just until I know it fits." She pleaded, looking up at Raze with puppy-dog eyes and hoped against hope he'll give in.

He sighed, cursing at himself for being so weak when her eyes were look at him like he's her one and only hero. Well, he'd better be after this. "I won't do this for free."

"Of course!" Ulrika nodded enthusiastically. "So, you'll do it?"

Raze nodded, albeit his annoyed look. He jolted when Ulrika suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Her smile slowly turned into a frown. "Although, I'll kill you if you ask for an unreasonably high price."

His grip on her waist tightened and the look he gave her made her shiver. "Idiot. Who said anything about money?"

Moments later, he was satisfied enough not to give a damn as he was literally dressed by his girlfriend.


End file.
